A method of cooling a cutting edge of a cutting element is dispensing concentrated high pressured coolant thereon. Such coolant can be dispensed via coolant channels formed with shaped coolant outlets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,300 and 5,775,854 disclose shaped coolant outlets.